The present invention relates to an inking device for printing machines.
Inking devices for printing machine of various types are known in the art. One of the known inking devices includes an inking roller, an inking blade extending substantially over the entire length of the inking roller, and a plurality of threaded members arranged at predetermined distances from one another along the extension of the inking blade and operative for displacing respective portions of the inking blade relative to the inking rollers so as to adjust at the locations of these portions a gap between the inking blade and inking roller. The inking blade can be either uninterrupted or composed of a plurality of segments adjoining each other. In the known inking device a first initial adjustment is performed with a high accuracy so as to provide for a required gap width over the entire axial length of the inking roller. However, during further use of the inking roller the positions of the threaded members are no longer known. Therefore, when it is necessary to perform a next required adjustment of the gap in the respective parts of the axial length of the inking roller, the procedure involved is extremely difficult and labor-as well as timeconsuming.